Secrets
by Naosuegi
Summary: The night after Reid gets a strange phone call the team takes on a case in California. What will happen as it seems more and more the Unsub is targeting Reid. READ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Criminal Minds Fanfic! **

**Please do review!**

**Review Popcorn if you read this.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Reid's eyes snapped open at the sound of his phone He warily looked at the clock, 4:45. A case, now? Couldn't at least wait until nine? Another ring of the phone snapped him back to the task at hand. He fumbled blindly for the phone before picking it up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" He said, mid-yawn. He was surprised to hear an unfamiliar male voice on the other line.

"Did I wake you Spencer?" The man asked sarcasticlly, adding a nasty snicker at the end.

"Who is this?" Reid was now more awake.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." The man paused, "I just wanted to let you know, Spencer, that I am going out to get my second one; He'll make an excellent friend for my first one don't you think?" Reid was confused

"What are you talking about?"

"Look under your door, Spencer." Reid got up, taking is phone with him, and went over to his door. Sure enough there was a small piece of paper laying face down on the floor. He picked it up and couldn't help but let out a small gasp. It was a picture of a young man, about Reid's age, tied to a chair with a piece of duct tape over his mouth. The man on the other line snickered again.

"Tell me what do you think. Now, Spencer, if you tell anyone about this, I'll being meeting you a lot sooner then I had planned. And our friend here won't even be around until then. Understand?" Before Reid could say another word the phone went dead.

Reid went to the kitchen and made coffee; he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night.

**************LINE BREAK DODODODODPODODDODODODODODODODODOOD**************** ************************************************** ********

The whole team was in the conference room by 9:15, ready for the next case. JJ then came in holding the case files.

"Welcome to Santa Cruz, California. A city on the coast of California, where about 60,000 people live." JJ started.

"Actually, 60,049." Reid added, but was ignored.

"Ian Mcaddin, age 27," Reid felt the color drain from his face. The face that had come up on the screen was the same man that was in the picture last night.

"He was staying at a friend's home in Santa Cruz, until two nights ago when he never came home." JJ stated, Morgan piped up.

"You said he was staying with friends where is he most of the time?"

"Studying for his doctorate in physics at University of San Francisco." A new face appeared on the screen. "Our next victim is 14-year-old Bobby Murray. He was taken from his home last night." Reid became even paler, the boy on the screen was almost a carbon copy of him at that age.

"How do we know it is the same unsub?" Hotch inquired.

"They both had notes left at the scene 'See you soon, Doctor."'

"Is their anything similar between the two victims?" Emily asked (**a/n do you want me to call her Emily or Prentiss**)

"None, other then they were within a 10 miles of each other."

Reid knew this Unsub was targeting him with victims that had something similarities. Hotch's voice called order to his thought.

"Lets get sorted, wheels up in 20."

* * *

**Hola me llamo Naosuegi.**

**If you read the top you'll know this is my first criminal minds fanfiction, and if you know me as an author you will know this is only my 2nd fanficion (well I did have another but I never update it). My other is a Percy Jackson story called My Twisted Life, which is currently on hold for the summer.**

**I will try to update on a regular basis, but because I write in a journal coping on to the computer is a hassle and I get bored fast.**

**Review marshmellows if you read this.**

**Thanks for reading and make sure you review,**

**Naosuegi **


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO!**

**Thank you to everybody who read my last chapter, it was wicked. I got almost 100 views in the first 5 hours! AWESOME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING! (Reid: "Studies have shown that exposure to sarcasm enhances creative thinking and problem solving." Me: "YOU'RE WELCOME!")**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rossi had been studying Reid's emotions the whole conference. It looked as if he knew something the rest of the team didn't. His face paled at some places where nobody else's did. Rossi didn't call him out on it yet but he would be watching.

-LINE BREAK-_*******************/"""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

They left, just as Hotch said, twenty minutes later. They continued to look at the case file.

"Was there any prints left at the crime scene?"

"No, it was clean, but we did find some evidence that the unsub wore some sort of glove."

"Was there any evidence the victims may have been induced by drugs?"

"None, but that doesn't mean there was none."

"Any sign of forced entry?"

"Windows had been left open. It would have been simple to get in."

"Well I'm stumped, we're getting nowhere." Morgan said finally. "I think we just have to wait."

Silently, they all agreed.

hhohiohiiewrjowrjoiewjroiejroiejroiewjrwjlkqjelkq jelkwjlke jieujiwqoeoiwqejhoiwqmaireadheoqhoeiqjeoijeoiwjeiw oejoiqeoiwqhmaiedwioeaoewjiqjeewd8sayhdajnjkwequeq 0eww

They got to Santa Cruz 4 hours later. Hotch quickly assigned them jobs.

"Reid, you and Rossi check out the latest crime scene. Emily, you and I will go to the first victims home. JJ, Morgan talk to the friends and family." They left moving quickly they all knew the first hours in abduction cases were vital.

Ian Mcaddin's house was very clean; it didn't seem like there was a single dust speck out of place.

"This could be a stalker case," Emily offered up. "The Unsub would have to know what time Ian was out and what time Bobby went to bed."

"Call Garcia, have her get doctor's appointments, trips to the gym, mechanics visits, anywhere the two victims could of have contact with the Unsub." Hotch answered.

The most recent scene, except for that it was crawling with police and forensics officers, there was nothing weird about the room. It looked like any teenage boy's room would. Reid and Rossi made their way through the room. Reid sat down at the computer . He looked through the history.

"This kid liked to program." The history was almost completely filled with pages dealing with programing.

"Yes, I know." Reid looked over to Rossi who was staring a shelf full of just programing books. Reid opened the e-mail. There was one e-mail he was always messaging. reid dialed Garcia's number.

" Garcia's radical right-doer helpline, how may I assist you today."

"Hey I need you to run a e-mail-" Reid read off the name. After a couple seconds of furious typing and waiting. Garcia brought news.

"That belongs to 14-year-old Serena Lewho of 226 Durgin Ave , Santa Cruz, California"

"Thanks, Garcia."

"PG signing off." Reid looked up to see Rossi fingering through one of the books about programming."

"What do you have there?"

"These book have all been read from cover to cover. And based on the amount of books in his room he doesn't seem like much of a reader. Also these notes-" He fingered the sticky notes poking out of the pages,"- Bobby didn't write them they were left for him."

"Lets bring it back to the station." Reid as they head for the door. when they got back to the station Morgan and JJ had set up boards with pictures and an in-progress profile.

"Hey JJ?!" Reid called her over.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind going to get Serena Lewho, she's friends with Bobby Murray." He handed her the address on a small piece of paper.

"Sure," She turned to Morgan." Morgan, care to join me?" Morgan nodded and headed to the door behind JJ.

* * *

End of chapter.

Sorry about the short chapters I am not very good at writing long ones.

Anyway, I usually read over my work like a day later and fix all errors I see. So that means the first chapter was fixed.

And thanks again, one if you're are reading this I love you nobody ever reads my authors notes, two ALMOST 100 VIEWS IN 5 HOURS THATS LIKE 20 PEOPLE EACH HOUR!

-NAOSUEGI


	3. UPDATE

**So hey sorry about not updating...**

**Did I update last week? I can't remember...**

**I kind of lost my journal (he he) so there will be a new chapter soon!**

**And if your reading this...**

**COOKIES FOR YOUUUUUUUU!**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::) **

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::) **

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::) **

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::) **

**Thanks for reading this and understanding...**

**:)Naosuegi**


End file.
